Same
by scarce raindrops-HEEL
Summary: "Just because everything is different doesn't mean anything has changed." — Irene Peter. Tsukumo Yuma is about to learn that life-threatening conflicts never ceased plaguing his life. R&R


Calculus. School work. Calculus. School work. And more Calculus.

Sometimes Tsukumo Yuma wonders since when did his life become so centered around school work, and well, Calculus. Of course, when he really thinks about it, it was all because of his lovely sister's dogmatic insistence for him to get legitimate, real job when he grow up. One that doesn't involve him playing card games—apparently being a pro duelist in the national duelist circuit and being showered by hundreds and millions of fan's adoration and admiration wasn't legit enough to warrant itself a spot in his sister's list of "real jobs. "

Speaking of dueling, it has been quite a while since he last dueled. Years even. The only time he even got remotely close with the dueling world recently was during those rare moments of leisure where he logged onto his computer and surfed the Internet to check dueling-related news, such as what kinds of cards were coming out, and who was the champion and such.

"When the world is not in danger, focus on your study." Was the law that his sister had laid out a couple of years ago and forced everyone to enforce. No one dared nor wanted to challenge her. His grandma could care less, being a senile old woman near the end of her days. His parents were constantly guilted into siding with her when she pulls the good ol' "You guys always sides with Yuma" card or the "I have taken care of him all those years just like you guys wanted me to, now you guys owe me big" card. Much to the teenager's horror, those excuses worked every time.

It should be noted, however, his sister has been using the same two excuses for years now. Why his parents still feel indebted to his tyrannical sister always leave the boy scratching his hair gel infested head in puzzlement.

He was always told by his sister that he would feel nothing but gratitude towards her when he takes, and subsequently aces, his Calculus test under her strict rulings. But right now, as he is taking the Calculus test, he can't help but notice that the feeling of gratitude that his sister mention isn't welling up in him. He doesn't understand a problem printed on the test sheet given to him. Perhaps he have not been studying as hard as he had hoped. Why is strange, because the boy could have sworn that he had spent several hours staring at his textbooks just like how his sister had wanted him to. Doesn't that mean he studied? He had always thought that all studying means is looking at the textbook all day until one feels one is ready for the real deal. He is sure he had done plenty of that when his sister locked him up in his room after taking away all of his electronics and duel monster cards. So why isn't he getting anything? Everything on the test sheet all looks discouragingly foreign when it shouldn't be. Why doesn't he know any of this stuff? Ruffling the hairs on his head in frustration, Yuma let out a frustrated sigh before slamming his head onto the wooden table in resignation, admitting his defeat at the mighty hands of Calculus. Though he didn't plan on doing so, Yuma fell into a slumber less than 5 minutes after his forehead came in contact with the wooden surface.

_I have studied too hard. _ Was his final thought before his consciousness escaped him.

* * *

><p>It must have at least been one hour before he Kotori shook him awake, because when he finally came to, he was greeted with the same disapproving frown that the green-haired girl had always given him when he screwed up. It didn't take long for him to realize that had slept over the entire duration of the test, and will inevitably flunk the exam because the test paper the proctor collector collected didn't have a single answer written on it. Though as strange as it may sound, Yuma was ineffably relieved after his mind pieced everything together; he knows he has a completely usable excuse this time. The excuse of "I studied too hard and thus when the test came, I fell asleep" will not only earn him the sympathy of everyone that he told his tale of woe to, but also help him earn the respect of many others. He is sure of it. He bet that even his cold-hearted sister<p>

won't be able to resist giving him a pat on the head for good efforts this time.

"Kari-san won't forgive you this time." His green-haired childhood friend had said, but he just laughed it off in response. The girl hasn't been informed of his possession of the ultimate excuse; no one has actually, but that's the point. He wants to see the look of surprise on everyone's face when he gets out of his house unscathed once he reports and justifies his failure on the Calculus test. He has a feeling that their expressions will be priceless.

"I am heading home." Yuma said as he slung his bookbag over his shoulders, though he didn't even have to look over his shoulders to know that there is a growing party of people trailing after him. Everything is as mundane as ever. Though Yuma wasn't surprised, the world is finally at peace. But although he is quite disappointed at the minimal amount of excitement in his life, he has to admit that he is content that no one's well-being is being threatened.

He'd choose a peaceful, albeit boring life, where no one's livelihood is in jeopardy over a chaotic one any day. Everything is different now, his friends are no longer suffering, his past enemies have turned into trusted allies, the world is no longer being threatened, Heartland City is at peace now, and he would rather keep it this way.


End file.
